When Your Gone
by Mushroom People
Summary: Its Marias birthday shadow gets alot of flash backs one shot


**When Your Gone**

**This story is about Shadow and Maria. The song is called "When Your Gone", by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy! (one shot)**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Station Square. Shadow the Hedgehog was taking a stroll through the park. He saw birds chirping loudly. Some kids laughing and playing with their kites. Parents sitting on the bench sipping their coffees and reading the newspaper. Dogs barking at cats and squirrels.

_I always needed time on my own_

Today Shadow was feeling more gloomy then ever. The reason why was because it was Maria's birthday. _"If only she was with me right now…",_he thought in his head. That thought made him frown deeper. You see Maria was his best friend and his only best friend. He knew that in his heart that no body would ever replace her not even Amy Rose. Though he was quite fond of her. She reminded him of Maria lots of times. She was beautiful just like Maria. She was also sweet and caring. But the thing that reminded she reminded most about Maria was that she was never selfish she always thought of others first before herself.

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

If only, he had saved Maria on that horrible day he would never be this way. He would always be happy. He would always smile. If he had Maria with him right now he would believe that he would never have to frown again. There would be no reason to. But the good has to die young.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

He's always alone now. He's always confused about Earth. He has no one to help him and guide him. Sure there was Sonic and friends but no of them has really experienced of what he had gone through. Sonic and friends always lived in sunshine and rainbows type of thing.

_And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

A sigh escaped his lips as he starts having flashbacks of him and Maria of the good ole days.

_Shadow and Maria were sitting on the ground of the ARK viewing Earth. "Isn't it beautiful?", she asked. Shadow blinked his eyes. He was puzzled of what she was talking about. "Is what beautiful Maria?", he curiously asked. Maria chuckled at the confused hedgehog. "The Earth silly" after she said that she pinched Shadows nose. Normally he wouldn't let anyone do but he would only allow Maria to if she wishes. _

_Then Shadow remembered her question. Shortly after he said "Yes it is beautiful Maria" Maria chuckled, then she responded "I would like to visit there someday what about you Shadow?" "Yes, I would also like to visit there someday" _

"_Well Shadow I hope one day we can go there…together", she said_

Shadow smiled at that memory.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

Shadow frowned again. He realized that she never got to visit Earth. He looked up at the sky. Believing Maria was up in heaven smiling down on him.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Another memory flashed in his head.

_Shadow saw Maria reading books about Earth. She sat down on a cozy green couch. She was in her own little world. She seem to not notice him when he walked in the room. He walked over cautiously to her. He was hovering above her now. But she was still reading. Finally Shadow sat down beside her trying to read what she was reading. She was reading about the buildings in New York. She was reading about the most famous buildings in New York such as The Empire State building, Twin towers, Stature of Liberty. Finally she seems to notice Shadows presence. She looked at Shadow and she said "Oh Shadow I didn't even notice" Shadow gave a little chuckle then asked "What are you reading?" "Oh, I'm reading about buildings in a place called "New York" they say it's really popular there, its quite interesting" Shadow smiled at Maria. "I bet you its more interesting when your actually there." "Yeah, can you imagine us there it would be so much fun", she said excitedly. All Shadow could do was smile._

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Shadow smiled once again. He felt happy that he remembered those times. Shadow looked up to the heavens again he smiled up there so Maria could see it.

_I never felt this way before_

He now spotted a tree he didn't feel like taking a stroll anymore he wanted to sit down. He spotted a pine tree. He sat down near the shade so the sun wouldn't irritate him.

_Maria was smiling as she saw a picture of a pine tree on a computer. She was researching on trees on Earth. She learned that Pines are long-lived, typically reaching ages of 100–1,000 years, some even more. When she saw Shadow walking she called him to come over here. "Look at this information isn't it fascinating" Shadow read the information then finally he said "Yes, I suppose it is but what is it?" Maria chuckled "Its called a "Pine Tree" "A tree?" "Yes I think it has something to do with oxygen" Shadow was still looking puzzled. He tilted his head to the left. "What's oxygen?" Maria smiled she knew he was going to ask. "Oxygen is something you breathe" "Oh, ok"_

Shadow chuckled at his foolishness.

_Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you_

He leaned into the Pine tree. He put his hands behind his head and relaxed. He noticed that the most of the park was now vacant. He doesn't mind. He actually likes being alone. Unless if Maria was alive then he would never be alone.

_And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor_

He feels pressure in his chest right now. He doesn't know why. Then he starts to remember something

_Shadow was sitting on the ground looking at Professor Gerald's dead body. He was shot in the head so his death was quick and painless. Shadow looked at Maria she was crying like a river. Shadow felt pressure in his chest whenever he looked at Maria cry like this. Quickly a tear shed down his cheek. He wasn't crying over the professors body. He was crying because Maria felt terrible so that automatically made him feel just as terrible as she feels._

Looking back at that memory Shadow felt a tear shed down his cheek.

_And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

Shadow quickly wiped away that single tear that shed down his cheek. He feared that somebody saw that tear. He was lucky the whole park was vacant so he didn't worry so much about it. Just then he remembered something somebody did see him cry once.

_Amy Rose walked in the ARK saying "Oooh, I hate when they leave me behind!" She then spots Shadow "Look its Shadow", she says mostly to herself. Then she says to herself " I've really got to stop whining. Everyone is trying their best to help out and so must I!" She then jogs her way over to Shadow. She approaches Shadow with caution. "Shadow, we need you! Please help us!" Shadow then says " Its all going according to plan. There is no reason for me to help them. Besides there is no way to save anyone." "There has to be, I know that people fight over the most trivial things, some people may be selfish like the professor said…but there basically good." "If they try their best and never give up on there wishes…they always have a reason to be happy." "That's why you should help them out…saving them is a good thing, Shadow I beg of you please do it for them." "Give them a chance." "Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me…for a better future" Right as Amy said that Shadow has a memory of Maria saying some of the words that Amy had said. She was telling Shadow her true wish. Shadow was in the escape pod while Maria said her wish. After that he remembered a tear escaped his eye and went down to his cheek. Shadow knew that Amy saw that._

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

Shadow would always silently thank her from saving him from himself. If she hadn't done that the whole Earth would have been destroyed by the eclipse cannon. The Eclipse Cannon was the most powerful weapon ever. Its so powerful that it can destroy any planet you desire.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Shadow now noticed that the sun hid behind the clouds. So it got a little dark. He was just about to get up when he heard a faint whisper "Shadow" Shadow stopped where he was. He looked around to see who called him. Surprisingly no one was at the park. Then he heard the voice call to him again "Shadow" Shadows eyes went big. He looked up in the tree to see if anyone was up there.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah _

He felt someone tap on his shoulder. Shadow didn't turn around he had a clue of who it just might be. "Maria", he said in a whisper. Just then he heard Maria's little chuckle. "Shadow I'm so proud of you"

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

"Maria", Shadow said again while closing his eyes. "Why are you proud of me?" He heard Maria chuckle again. He loved it when she chuckles it makes him smile.

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

"I'm proud that you realized my wish silly", she said while laughing. Shadow smiled when she called him "silly". "Maria, I also done some bad things that I wish you can forgive me for"

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

"Oh, Shadow I know you have done some pretty bad things, but I have forgiven you a long time ago." "Maria", Shadow whispers again not believing he is actually talking to Maria. "Shadow I have to go now, I want to let you know that I miss you", after she said that she vanished into thin air. "Maria"

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK_

"Goodbye, Maria and I miss you too", Shadow whispered to the wind. After the depressed hedgehog said that, he chaos controlled to a unknown place.

_I miss you_


End file.
